Chirox
Chirox is one of the villains that appeared in the BIONICLE series and later as one of the antagonists in the 2008 storyline. He was also the Makuta of Keetongu's island and Visorak and was also one of the scientists that served as members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Chirox is also responsible for creating various Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. Appearance Due to being a shape shifter, the default appearance of Chirox is still a mystery. In karda Nui, Chirox was a black colored sheme Makuta who had silver ribcage. He also had two pairs of black, bat-like wings attached on each of his forearms and wored two hook blades. He wore a black Kanohi Shelek. He also have two clawed feet with two toes on each feet. History Early life Over 100, 000 years ago, Chirox and the other Makuta were created by the Great Spirit who used the substance known as the Antidermis. After the Makuta species came into being, Chirox later became the member of the Brotherhood of Makuta after Miserix had founded the organization. He was then tasked of creating Rahi such as; Catapult Scorpion and Doom Viper to populate the Matoran Universe as well as serving the will of the Great Spirit. However, his creations were always twisted in spirit and contributed nothing of use to the environment. Chirox also work alongside with the his friend, Mutran who also served as one of the scientists of the Brotherhood. After the construction of the Destral Fortress on the island of Destral, Chirox and Mutran attempted to salvage an experimental Rahi which was created by the fellow Makuta named Spiriah. Their effort was then interrupted by Makuta Teridax, who told them to go and see Miserix, who ordered that one of them was to accompany Icarax and his aide Pridak to a trade negotiation meeting in the island of Xia. Mutran was eventually selected to go on the mission while Chirox remained behind in Destral. At one point, Chirox experimented that his own body, as well as the other Makuta's, were changing into a gas-like state, and before publicing his tesis, he bragged about it to Mutran by moving his own essence into an exo-Toa power suit, and began attacking Mutran. Much to his surprise, Mutran began crushing the Exo-Suit, which threatened Chirox life. It was then discovered that the new essence of the Makuta needed to be pulled together, if dispersed, any makuta could die, in measure, the Brotherhood aproved the notion to modify their bodies into a pure mechanic ones which contained their Antidermis and regulated it to the whole body. Sometimes later, Chirox created the snake-like Rahi that he named Lohrak, though Mutran came to disdain the Rahi. Following the end of the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Chirox was assigned by Miserix of supervising the region of the universe that included Keetongu's island and Tobduk's island. Later, he created the Visorak, the spider-like Rahi who later served the Brotherhood and he then unleash them on Tobduk's village and they destroy the village of the island, the Brotherhood renamed the island Visorak in honor of the spider creatures. The Brotherhood of Makuta's Corruption When Teridax demanded the Convocation to reveal his Plan of overthrowing the Great Spirit, Chirox was one of the Makuta who side with him. After Teridax overthrew Miserix and took over the Brotherhood, he began to discuss the strategy of the Plan with Chirox and Mutran, ignoring Miserix's threats of vengence. After some months following the Brotherhood's corruption, Chirox discovered the existence of the Kanohi Avohkii and the reported to Teridax of his discovery. After that, Teridax ordered the attack on the island of Artahka to steal the mask. Battle in Karda Nui Chirox was in vanguard alongside Vamprah and Antroz in Karda Nui following the plan of Teridax. He was one of the Makuta who bombed the Matoran village with the Tridax pod, releasing a plague of parasites of light called Shadow Leeches which drained the inner light of the av-matoran living there, turning various of them into corrupted beings. When the original team of Toa Mata, who were turned into Toa Phantoka, arrived at Karda Nui, Chirox ambushed Pohatu and Kopaka more than once, relishing in using treacherous methods to attack the Toa. At one point, the Sacrifice of Matoro unleashed a wave of light that permanently blinded Chirox and all his team, because of that, they decided to use Shadow Matoran as a strategy for both guidance and combat assistance, Chirox choosed one of the shadow av-matoran who was called Kirop as his personal assistent.he eventually striked Pohatu into falling to an abyss, which was seemingly his demise, Kopaka then attacked Chirox with fury but was forced to retreat to the Swamp of Secrets. After Icarax and Mutran joined the team, the Makuta team descended into the Swamp of Secrets as well. After the awakening of Makuta and the release of the energy storm, Chirox was unable to flee, as he was still blinded by the blow of the Mask of Light. trapped and completely without options, Chirox was shortly after desintegrated by the energy storm. Trivia *Mutran and Chirox shared the same type of mask, although it had different colour. *Chirox was responsible of creating the Visorak horde, and can be assumed as the Bigger Bad of the Toa Hordika Arc, although he didn't appear nor did he controlled the Visorak horde during the storyline. *Although Chirox was remarked as being less contributive than Mutran, he was the one who made more discoveries shown in all the Storyline. Navigation pl:Chirox Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dimwits Category:Monsters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Cheater Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Xenophobes Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Satanism Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creation Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Undead Category:Polluters Category:Defilers Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Vampires Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites